Butterfly Kisses and Old Times
by KyF777
Summary: Edward and Renesmee on her wedding day, father daughter cuteness. R&R please! Rated T just because!


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS OR THE SONG IN THIS STORY, JUST THE IDEAS AND STUFF LOL**

Edward POV:

Today was the day; today my little girl got married to the love of her life.

Today Renesmee Carlie Cullen married Jacob Michael Black (A/n I don't think he has a middle name but I'm saying its Michael haha).

Renesmee looked so beautiful in her dress that it made me want to cry. Her dress was flowery at the top with a somewhat ball gown style and a few flowers on it. Alice of course was the one who helped pick it out. My little girl was frozen as an 18 year old beauty.

Her hair was a light blondish color with a hint of red in it; it fell in ringlets to her mid back and was half back with little white flowers in her hair. Her hair framed her face and she look so pretty that it hurt to look at her because she didn't look like my little girl anymore.

The wedding as planned by my sister and she went more over board with it than she did with mine and Bella's wedding; most likely because Nessie actually like being a living Barbie doll for her aunt.

The wedding was very beautiful and the whole pack attended along with most of the friends who helped witness for us when we stood up to the Volturi.

Now I sit here and watch my baby dance with the man I once hated. There both so happy that I can't help but smile. I feel Bella squeeze my hand from her seat next to me and I stand up to take her out to the dance floor. We dance for the remainder of the song as Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme join us.

Then it's time for them to cut the cake and Nessie shoves a piece in to Jake's face and laughs while he shoves some back at her. They really do make a sweet couple so I can't be mad at him for taking my baby away from me.

After some more dancing they announce that it's a mother son dance. Since Jacob doesn't have a mom he had asked Bella to dance with him for this dance and she couldn't say no. it was sweet watching them dance for a few minutes until my mother made me and Jasper and Emmett all take turns dancing with her.

When that song ended the DJ announced that it was time for the father daughter dance and I walked over to my little girl and we started to dance to the song Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle.

_There's two things I know for sure  
>She was sent here from heaven<br>and she's daddy's little girl_

I looked at my daughter; she was my little girl until she grew up on me. "I wish you didn't grow up so fast Nessie."I said quietly smiling a little bit.

"I'm still your little girl daddy." She said back to me. She truly was my miracle, I never thought I'd have a daughter and I'm so lucky I got her.

_As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
>She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes<br>And I thank God for all of the joy in my life  
>Oh but most of all<em>

"I know, you and you always will be." I said and she nodded

"Forever, I promise." She giggled a little bit and I smiled, her laugh was so cute.

_For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
>Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair<br>Walk beside the pony daddy it's my first ride  
>I know the cake looks funny daddy but I sure tried<br>_

_Oh with all that I've done wrong  
>I must have done something right<br>To deserve a hug every mornin'  
>And butterfly kisses at night<em>

She pressed her hand to the back of my neck and showed me a picture of the cake she once tried to make me for my birthday not knowing I didn't eat human food. Then she showed me a picture of my face as I forced a few bites down so she wouldn't feel like I didn't like it.

I smiled remembering the moment like it was yesterday.

_Sweet 16 today  
>she's lookin' like her mama a little more every day<br>One part woman the other part girl  
>to perfume and make up from ribbons and curls<br>Trying her wings out in a great big world  
>But I remember<em>

Then she showed me her 4th birthday party, she had ribbons in her beautiful curled hair and was wearing a cute little dress. She looked like she was about 6 years old.

She showed me another memory, this one of her 16th birthday party that Alice insisted on. She had the dress that her mother wore on her 16th birthday and I realize how much she is like Bella, her laugh, her smile, her beauty, her blush, her hair. She looks more like me but is like her mother in every other way.

She was only 16 but she looked like she was 18 already. Still young but looking much older.

I swallowed back the lump that would cause me to cry if I was still human.

_Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
>Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair<br>You know how much I love you daddy  
>But if you don't mind<br>I'm only gonna kiss you on the check this time_

_Oh with all that I've done wrong  
>I must have done something right<br>To deserve her love every mornin'  
>And butterfly kisses at night<em>

The memory she showed me next was one that I wasn't expecting. This one was dark. It was more of a feeling that she showed me. She showed me how loved she knows she was at one moment. Then I heard her thoughts she gave me _'This is how I felt one night when you came in to check on me. I was only mostly asleep and you kissed my cheek before whispering you loved me and going back out to the main room. It made me feel so special and loved. Thank you daddy.' _

I closed my eyes and smiled gently.

_All the precious time  
>Like the wind the years go by<br>Precious butterfly  
>Spread your wings and fly<em>

She showed me how fast everything went by in her life. How it hadn't seemed like she's been with us for 21 years, how it seems like it's been about 3 years for her.

I nod and open my eyes "It went by even faster for us Ness." I whispered.

_She'll change her name today  
>She'll make a promise and I'll give her aways<br>Standing in the bride room just staring at her  
>She asked me what I'm thinkin'<br>And I said I'm not sure  
>I just feel like I'm loosin' my baby girl<br>And she leaned over_

She showed me a memory from today. She sat there in the bride room trying to calm herself when she heard the door open behind her and turned to see me standing there. "You look beautiful baby." I said and she ran over to me and hugged me.

"Daddy, is it ok that I'm nervous?" she asked me and I smiled

"Of course Ness, I was so nervous when I married you mom. It's a wonderful thing but it's also scary, you're entering a new world with someone you love more than anything." I replied and she smiled.

I sat down in a chair and leaned over with my hands on my face. "Daddy what's wrong?" she asked me like she always would.

"I'm gonna miss you Ness." I said quietly my voice breaking a little bit.

"Daddy, I'm still gonna be here!" she flung her arms around me "I'm not moving across the country or anything like that! I'm staying here in New York with everyone." She said and I smiled.

"I know baby, I'm still gonna miss you though." I said hugging her back "Now finish getting ready Ness, it's almost time." I smiled and left the room for her to get ready.

_Gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there  
>Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair<br>Walk me down the isle daddy  
>It's just about time<br>Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?  
>Daddy don't cry<em>

_Oh with all that I've done wrong  
>I must have done something right<br>To deserve her love every mornin'  
>And butterfly kisses<em>

She showed me her memory of right before I walked her down the aisle.

"Dad?" she whispered standing on her tip toes looking for me over our families heads "Where are you daddy?" She called

"I'm right here baby," I said stepping over to her. She looked so nervous.

"Ness, calm down, it's ok." Bella said from beside me.

"Daddy does my dress look pretty?" she asked me and I smiled.

"It looks beautiful baby girl." I whispered.

Renesmee hugged her mom tightly. "I love you mommy." She whispered

"I love you too Renesmee." She replied "Now calm down, it's your wedding day!" She said pulling back and kissing Ness on the forehead.

"I love you daddy." She whispered pulling me in for a tight hug. I hugged her back and then she gave me butterfly kisses on my cheek.

I smiled and once again choked back the lump that was rising in my throat.

"Daddy don't cry. I love you."

"I love you to Ness." I kissed her forehead quickly "Come on its time." I whispered and turned preparing to give my baby away to her love.

_I couldn't ask God for more than this is what love is  
>I know I've got to let her go but I'll always remember<br>Every hug in the mornin' and butterfly kisses_

The song slowly ended and I looked at my little girl "I love you Ness." I whispered.

She smiled her beautiful smile and whispered back "I love you to daddy."

He hugged me tight and I hugged her back realizing that we had stopped dancing a long time ago. "Ness your always gonna be my baby girl." I whispered again.

"I know daddy, and you will always be my daddy, no matter what." She said with a smile and then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Jacob standing there and Bella next to him. They were both smiling and I let go of my baby to let her dance with Jacob.

I turned and started dancing with my lovely wife.

"So what were you guys talking about instead of dancing?" she asked me with a smile.

I kissed her and said quietly "Butterfly kisses and old times."

She smiled "She had it planned for a while now, what she was going to show you."

"I don't want her to go Bells." I said so quiet that no one but her could hear.

"I know Edward, I don't either, but she's not going to be far from us, just down the road honey." She whispered back

"I'm going to miss her." I said

"Me too love." She smiled sadly and kissed me

The song ended and it was time for Jake and Renesmee to leave.

I hugged Ness and while she hugged Bells I looked at Jake.

"Take care of her." I said quietly.

"I will." He promised and I nodded

"I know." I said and with that they left in a car that had written on the windows: **Newly married Mr. and Mrs. Black.**

I smiled sadly as I watched my baby girl drive away.

**HEYYY!**

**Ok I hope you enjoyed, this was so fun to write! :)**

**The song in this story is Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle and you should listen to it! It's a really cute song :) **

**The pictures of Renesmee and the dress are on my profile so go check them out! :)**

**I hope you like this story! Tell me what you thought please and Review! :)**

**Arighty well I really hope you all liked it! Please please please please please please review haha**

**Ok lots of love!**

**Ky**


End file.
